Arena
La arena es un conjunto de partículas de rocas disgregadas. En geología se denomina arena al material compuesto de partículas cuyo tamaño varía entre 0,063 y 2 mm. Una partícula individual dentro de este rango es llamada grano de arena. Una roca consolidada y compuesta por estas partículas se denomina arenisca (Sin. psamita). Las partículas por debajo de los 0,063 mm y hasta 0,004 mm se denominan limo, y por arriba de la medida del grano de arena y hasta los 64 mm se denominan grava. Componentes y características including sand, while drilling an oil well in Louisiana at approximately 9000 ft. Sand grain = 2mm. in dia.]] , Greece]] The most common constituent of sand, in inland continental settings and non-tropical coastal settings, is silica (silicon dioxide, or SiO2), usually in the form of quartz, which, because of its chemical inertness and considerable hardness, is resistant to weathering. El componente más común de la arena, en tierra continental y en las costas no tropicales, es el sílice, generalmente en forma de cuarzo. Sin embargo, la composición varía de acuerdo a los recursos y condiciones locales de la roca. Gran parte de la fina arena hallada en los arrecifes de coral, por ejemplo, es caliza molida que ha pasado por la digestión del pez loro. En algunos lugares hay arena que contiene hierro, feldespato o, incluso, yeso. Según el tipo de roca de la que procede, la arena puede variar mucho en apariencia. Por ejemplo, la arena volcánica es de color negro mientras que la arena de las playas con arrecifes de coral suele ser blanca. La arena es transportada por el viento, también llamada arena eólica, (pudiendo provocar el fenómeno conocido como calima) y el agua, y depositada en forma de playas, dunas, médanos, etc. En el desierto, la arena es el tipo de suelo más abundante. La granulometría de la arena eólica está muy concentrada en torno a 0,2 mm de diámetro de sus partículas. Los suelos arenosos son ideales para ciertas plantaciones, como la sandía y el maní, y son generalmente preferidos para la agricultura intensiva por sus excelentes características de drenaje. Especialmente los niños utilizan la arena para realizar construcciones como castillos de arena o túneles. La arena se utiliza para fabricar cristal por sus propiedades tales como extraordinaria dureza, perfección del cristal o alto punto de fusión, y, junto con la grava y el cemento, es uno de los componentes básicos del hormigón. Atributos físicos El volumen de un grano de arena de cuarzo, de un diámetro de 0,06 mm (el límite inferior), es 1,13 × 10–13 m3 con una masa de 3 × 10-7 g. En el límite superior, el volumen y la masa de un grano de arena con diámetro de 2,10 mm son 4,85 × 10-9 m3 y 1,28 × 10-8 g.[http://hypertextbook.com/facts/2003/MarinaTheodoris.shtml Mass of a Grain of Sand, The Physics Factbook™] Granulometría in Egypt]] Dentro de la clasificación granulométrica de las partículas del suelo, las arenas ocupan el siguiente lugar en el escalafón: Véase también * Limo * Légamo * Grava * Duna * Arena (concreto), descripción del material a ser utilizado para confección del hormigón. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Arena ar:رمل ast:Sable (material) ay:Aqu bat-smg:Smėltės bg:Пясък bpy:আরেইয়া br:Traezh bs:Pijesak ca:Sorra chr:ᎾᏳ cs:Písek (materiál) cy:Tywod da:Sand de:Sand el:Άμμος en:Sand eo:Sablo et:Liiv eu:Hondar ext:Arena fi:Hiekka fr:Sable gd:Gainmheach gl:Area he:חול hu:Homok id:Pasir is:Sandur it:Sabbia iu:ᓯᐅᕋᖅ/siuraq ja:砂 ko:모래 la:Harena lt:Smėlis ml:മണല്‍ nl:Zand nn:Sand no:Sand (materiale) pl:Piasek pt:Areia qu:Aqu ro:Nisip ru:Песок scn:Rina simple:Sand sk:Piesok sr:Песак sv:Sand sw:Mchanga th:ทราย tr:Kum uk:Пісок vi:Cát zh:沙 zh-yue:沙 Categoría:Materiales de construcción Categoría:Materiales en ingeniería Arena Categoría:Materia prima